ddremakewwfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 1: Brave New World
Brave New World is the 1st chapter of DD Remake. It deals with Wen & the others travelling to the Digital World Story The 8 crests shine as the narrator speaks about the digital world. Wen wakes up suddenly and looks out the window. Wen: What the hell, that was such a weird ass dream. He looks at his phone and then lays down. Wen: It's 7am... I guess I'll go to school. ''' He gets up and leaves the house. Wen and Jason walk at separate paths until the meet each other. '''Jason: Hey Wen, late again are we. Wen: Yeah, you are too! '''The two start walking together until they make it to school. '''Jason: Is this the 1st time you went to school this week? Wen: Yeah, I missed the last 4 days. Jason: Same here, my Dad could't care less. Wen: My family isn't even around that often. '''A teacher starts to yell at them. '''Teacher: You two delinquents are the worst students in the history of the school now get to class now! '''Wen and Jason start to walk away. '''Wen: Yeah right, I'm gonna take a nap outside. Jason: I have gym right now, I actually want to go. '''Wen & Jason do their handshake as they go separate ways. '''Voice: Wen Lennox, Please come save us! Wen: What the hell?! '''Wen turns around to see who was talking but no one was there. '''Malik: Finally came to school huh? Mei: What are you looking at? Wen: Did you guys hear that? Malik: Hear what? Wen: It was super loud like it was right next to me! Mei: Are all those fights getting to your head? Malik: Too many blows to the head. Mei: I always knew you would go crazy. Wen: No, I'm crazy, I heard it plain as day dumb ass! Mei: Who are you calling dumb ass, dumb ass! '''The two start exchanging bad insults. '''Malik: Can you stop the bell is about to ring? Wen: Oh yeah. Mei: Awh, I wanted to keep at it. '''Wen starts to walk away. '''Mei: Wait your not going to class? Malik: It's just to leave him alone when he gets like this. '''Wen walks out the building and starts to fall asleep. '''Eden: So this is where you been hiding. '''Wen immediately gets up and he becomes nervous. '''Wen: Eden, wait why are you wearing your uniform? Eden: Student council, but you would't know that. '''Wen starts to analyze Eden. '''Wen(Smirking): Your skirt is way too short, I like it though. '''Eden hits him on the head. '''Eden: Wen you jerk!. Wen: Hey, I was only joking, why are you here anyway? Eden: I was looking for you, I know this is your first time coming to school this week. '''Eden gets closer to Wen making him even more nervous. '''Wen: Uh, it's not... Eden: I know, when your lying sweetheart. Wen: You know, I hate when you call me that and why do you even care if I come or not. Eden: Because I care about you. Wen: Yeah right, like anybody cares about me. '''Wen gets up and walks away. '''Eden: Wait where are you going? Wen: Somewhere you aren- Voice: Wen please come save us. Wen: That voice again! Eden: What are you talking about? Wen: It's nothing forget I said anything. '''Wen walks away and goes to class. Cade, Kaiden, & Jackie are stop their conversation when Wen walks in. '''Cade: He came today. Kaiden: Wow, I'm surprised. Jackie: I can't believe it. '''Everyone takes their seat. The teacher starts talking and class goes halfway until the voice speaks again. '''Voice: Your time comes, Digidestined! '''All 8 of them hear the voice. '''Wen: You guys heard that right! Malik: So your not crazy. Mei: Don't get me wrong still crazy to me. '''Suddenly everyone in the room disappears. Kaiden: Woah where did everyone go?! Jackie: I don't like what's happening. Suddenly 8 lights appear and shoot down to the group. They pick them up and a portal opens. 'Mei: Wen what did you do?! Wen: Why are you blaming me! '''The portal sucks in Cade, Jackie, Kaiden & Malik. '''Mei: Oh shit! Jason: What the hell! T'he portal sucks in Jason, Mei, and Eden. Eden holds her hand out for Wen but they miss. They call out each others names. Wen starts to run but he is sucked in too. Wen lands in the Digital World seeing Koromon on his chest. They stare at each other. Wen gets up and darts back. 'Wen: Ahhh, what the hell are you! Koromon: I'm your friend, Wen! Wen: Are you going to eat me? Koromon: No, friends don't eat each other! Wen: My name is Wen, but you already know that so what's your name? Koromon: I'm Koromon, I been waiting for you for a long time! Wen: A long time? Malik: Hey Wen!! Wen: Malik it's you, so you came. '''Malik walks up with a digimon next to him. '''Malik: The others probably came too. Wen: So you have one of these crazy animals too. Motimon: I'm Motiblob! Malik: Where do you think we are? Wen: I don't know seems like- '''Their conversation is interrupted by a large roar. Kuwagamon flies in chopping trees down. Wen & Malik grab their partners and start running. '''Motimon: It's Kuwagamon, he terrible! Malik: We can't out run him! '''The two back up agansit a tree as Kuwagamon flies closer. A hand pulls them into a tree. '''Wen: What is this place magic trees! Malik: Who pulled us in? Yokomon: We did! Eden: Wen, are you ok? Malik: So it was you... '''Malik & Eden give each other a dirty look. '''Eden: I didn't mean to save you. Malik: It was not like I needed it. ' The group leaves the tree to see Tokomon appear. '''Wen: Ahh it's another one! Tokomon: Overlord Kaiden I found the dirty monsters! Kaiden: They aren't dirty they are my friends. Mei, Jackie, & Jason appear with their partners. Jason runs up and punches Wen.''' Jason: Wen you ass, you tried running away! Wen: Oh sorry, I didn't think your first instinct when you see a giant portal is too not run away. Jackie: So everyone that was left was brought here and given these guys? Mei: We are missing one. Cade: Why the hell are you guys just standing there! '''Kuwagamon flies down chasing the team. They start running out of the forest. '''Mei: What are we going to do! Wen: I got a plan. Jason: I trust Wen, his plans always work! Cade: Get a room you too! Wen: Let's jump off this cliff! Malik: It flies, that's the only thing it does! '''The team is backed agansit the cliff. Kuwagamon lands and starts walking towards them. The Digimon start to attack Kuwagamon. The team picks up their digimon and start to plead to them not to fight. A light shines from the digivices. The digimon are covered in a bright light. '''Wen: Woah what are you guys? Digimon: We are Digimon! '''Kuwagamon flies up. Palamon grabs it with her vines. Patamon blows a bubble attack at Kuwagamon and Gatomon punches him. Tentomon shocks Kuwagamon while Biyomon fires a tornado at him. Gabumon fries a blue baster and Agumon fires a fire ball at Kuwagamon. Kuwagamon falls down defeated. The digimon run to their partners. '''Gatomon: How did I do? Jackie: You did great! Patamon: I killed the sinner! Kaiden: Yeah you did! Malik: Lightning, I can work with it. Tentomon: Lightning is my element buzz! Palamon: If he come back I'll hurt him. Mei: Your the best! Biyomon: Did I help! Eden: You did the most! Gomamon: That's a lie, I did! Cade: You didn't exactly do anything... Gabumon: I'm Gabumon! Jason: That wasn't a compliant.. Agumon: I'm hungry Wen: We will get you food soon buddy! '''Suddenly Kuwagamon gets up and cuts the cliff. '''Wen: That bastard, he took my cliff plan! '''The team falls off the cliff and are saved by Gomamon's fish. Characters Introduced Wen Lennox Jason Bishop Eden Weston Mei Sexton Malik Raven Cade Kendall Kaiden Ward Jackie Maddox Agumon Gabumon Biyomon Palamon Tentomon Gomamon Patamon Gatomon Digivolutions Koromon=Agumon Tsunomon=Gabumon Yokomon=Biyomon Tanemon=Palamon Motimon= Tentomon Bukamon=Gomamon Tokomon=Patamon Salamon=Gatomon Page Layout Category:Chapters